


Мертвяки

by viruka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruka/pseuds/viruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирука видит то, что видеть не должен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвяки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Наруто для участия в ФБ-2012  
> Авторы: viruka и vikruas bodygard  
> Бета: Игрина  
> Примечание: АУ от канона, в части способностей Ируки; вольная трактовка канона.  
> По сути преслеш, по факту - джен

Бывший сокомандник вцепился почерневшими обугленными пальцами в плечо Ируки, держался за него аж зубами. Новоиспеченный чунин Умино сидел тихо, даже не шевелился, только косился на свое плечо, пока глава деревни дорисовывал иероглиф.  
\- У тебя там пятно? – спросил Хирудзен, откладывая кисточку.  
\- А? – Ирука встрепенулся, порозовел от смущения. - Нет-нет, Хокаге-сама, - Умино стряхнул пальцами «невидимую пылинку» с жилета.  
Хикару оскалился и, кажется, даже чавкнул довольно: его нельзя просто смахнуть. Ирука перевел взгляд на Хокаге, постарался сосредоточить свое внимание на главе деревни, ведь неживой товарищ, по сравнению с теми, что висели на Сарутоби, был тихим и не доставлял особых неприятностей, можно было пока игнорировать.

\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой об экзамене, - прокашлявшись, начал Сарутоби. – Как умер Яманака?  
Хикару чавкнул громче, вгрызаясь глубже, видимо, уловил заплескавшееся с новой силой чувство вины Ируки.  
\- В финальном спарринге, - глухо буркнул Умино, - не успел увернуться от огня. Сгорел.  
\- Почему тогда ты себя винишь в его смерти?  
\- Я не… - Ирука замялся, не зная, что ответить.  
Не говорить же Хокаге о том, что перед тем, как исчезнуть в огне, Хикару смотрел на него, на Ируку, будто ожидая, что тот спрыгнет вниз, а рядом нарисуется Изу, и их сенсей обязательно прикроет спину, следя, чтобы ученики в лоб не получили. И атаку все дружно купируют. А на привале - потом уже, когда все закончится - будут ругать.  
Умино выдохнул, попытался придумать, что ответить на вопрос Хокаге.  
Мертвый сокомандник удивленно завертел почти вывалившимися из орбит глазами, кажется, зашипел-зашептал что-то, отцепил пальцы от плеча чунина и потянулся к Хокаге. Медленно удлиняясь, конечность почти дотянулась до главы деревни, осталось совсем чуть-чуть, и Хикару смог бы повиснуть на колене Хирудзена, зубы почти разомкнулись…  
\- А вы почему? – у Ируки от страха сердце застучало о ребра, поэтому он ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум.  
Паника подступила к горлу чунина: надо во чтобы то ни стало не дать мертвецу перелезть на Хирудзена, пусть лучше глава деревни считает Ируку зарвавшимся юнцом, чем получить очередное чужое чувство вины.  
\- Может, тогда, - Третий замолк на секунду и припечатал жестко, - он сам виноват?  
Мертвяк завизжал еле слышно, резко втянул руку, зачавкал обиженно, вгрызаясь обратно в плечо Ируки. Умино с облегчением выдохнул: со своим он как-нибудь справится сам, главное не позволить ему переползти на кого-то другого. Будь Яманака «старым духом», то слова Хокаге вместо обиды вызвали бы у того злость - он бы точно повис на Сарутоби и уж постарался бы свести главу деревни в могилу побыстрее, как и все мертвые.

Когда Ирука впервые увидел мертвеца, он вспомнить не мог. Эти сущности с ним были всегда. Порой Умино думал, что с самого рождения видел их, слышал, знал. Наверное, если бы мама Ируки не была медиком, то «особые» способности привели бы ребенка в психушку, и точно не в качестве посетителя, а как полноценного пациента. Не нормально это: видеть, слышать, разговаривать с мертвыми – это пугало всех.  
Маленьким Ирука умерших не боялся. Да и чего бояться? Висят себе и висят, ну, чавкают иногда, ну, шепчут что-то прямо в голову, не шевеля губами, если, конечно, эти губы были, но они же не делали ничего такого. Обезображенные «духи» просто были. Это была данность – ни больше, ни меньше. Он с этим рос.  
Ирука никогда не говорил с родителями о мертвецах. А зачем? Зачем говорить о том, что, казалось бы, всем понятно? Это как говорить о каждом отдельном дереве. А о мертвых? О мертвых ему и так рассказали, показали. Так получилось, что видел Ирука не только тех, что висели на окружающих, но и тех, кого приносили хоронить в деревню - тела. Морг, конечно, не самое лучше место для игр, но… Была война, а оставлять без присмотра ребенка мама не решалась. Вдруг нападут, а малыш потеряется? А то, что морг – так она же была уверена, что сын не заходил ни разу в «ту комнату ни ногой!» Но Ирука был ребенком, хоть и тихим, но пытливым. Предпочитал увидеть, пощупать, попробовать, нежели расспрашивать. Наверное, там, именно в той комнате, Ирука и понял, откуда берутся «духи» и почему они выглядят так, как выглядят. И назвал их для себя «духами», потому что так удобнее и так было в сказках-страшилках, что так смешно рассказывал папа, а чем эти сущности являются на самом деле, Умино узнал только много лет спустя.  
Наверняка, со временем маленький Умино начал бы выспрашивать у родителей, почему тот или иной мертвый висит именно на ком-то конкретном, начал бы интересоваться, почему только что появившиеся выглядят больше как дымка, а те, кто давно висит – более плотные и даже говорить могут иногда. Да и с детишками бы точно такое обсудил. Выспросил бы все, до чего не смог бы додуматься сам, но…  
Но однажды мама пришла очень взволнованной домой, а на ее шее висела новая тетенька. Не спросить Ирука не мог. Что такого случилось в больнице? И чего тетя такая злая, так сильно клацает зубьями, синюшная вся, с выпученными глазками, а главное… Почему у нее хитай на лбу не конохский?! Мама почему-то напугалась очень сильно, а мертвая тетенька в ужасе распахнула еще шире глазища, разомкнула челюсти и исчезла. Ирука даже растерялся. «Дух» убежала, что ли?  
Ночью Ирука слышал, как мамочка плачет и что-то рассказывает папе – надо было подслушать. Было очень страшно красться по коридорчику к спальне родителей, он боялся случайно попасться им на глаза, но вдруг маму кто-то обидел? Ирука был обязан подслушать! Он ведь, хоть и маленький, но мужчина! Так всегда папа говорил. А вот из подслушанного разговора, несмотря на довольно юный возраст, ребенок сделал очень правильный вывод: молчать. Молчать о своем самом большом в мире секрете просто потому, что «психушка» - это было не то место, куда Ирука хотел бы попасть. Он ходил с мамой туда уже два раза, когда ее вызывали к «буйному из пятой», а ведь ему там совсем-совсем не нравилось. Там было шумно от взрослых, там не было детей и не с кем было поиграть, там люди были как не люди… там было страшно. «Психи» были из плоти и крови - их стоило бояться.  
\- Не бери его больше туда, - папа был очень зол. – Чем ты думала?  
Мама тихо шмыгнула носом.

\- Хокаге-сама, - Ирука неуверенно заерзал на коленях, хотел перевести разговор на другую тему, перестать уже обсуждать этот проклятый экзамен на чунина, но подходящих слов так и не нашел.  
\- Ты слишком юн, чтобы винить себя во всех смертях, это скверная привычка, Ирука. Очень скверная, - Хирудзен взял трубку и начал набивать табак. – Вот поживешь с мое, тогда и отдашься угрызениям совести, - глаза Третьего смотрели с добротой. – Сейчас нам надо подумать, к кому тебя присоединить для выполнения миссий. Изу еще добрых полгода ходить не сможет.  
\- А сенсей? – тут же вскинулся Ирука.  
\- Отправили в действующие отряды, - расплывчато ушел от ответа Хирудзен.  
Ирука снова расстроился, и Хикару громче зачавкал: они не смогли, они не оправдали - вместо полноценного отряда бойцов-шиноби, они оказались слабаками, а их учитель пошел к кому-то подчиненным. От этого тоже было больно. Сенсей такого не заслуживал.  
\- Хватить себя грызть, - Хокаге нахмурился и стукнул трубкой об стол. – Что случилось, то случилось. Чунинские экзамены – это не прыжки через скакалку. Чунин – это высокий ранг, как бы вы, дети, не заглядывались на джонинов. Чунин – это ранг воина, полноценного воина, способного и к нападению и к защите. А если ваш наставник не сумел преподать вам этого, то это только его вина.  
Умино криво улыбнулся в ответ, кивнул. Да он сам все понимал. Понимал даже то, что не виноват в смерти сокомандника и Хикару стоило «стереть» еще по дороге в Коноху. Смертность на чунинских экзаменах всегда была высокой – Яманака не первый и не последний. Стоило его «стереть», но это же был Хикару! Сокомандник! Друг!  
Хотя… то, что висело сейчас на плече у чунина – это уже было что-то совсем другое, не тот улыбчивый, добрый, понятливый друг. То, что вгрызалось, было злым, то хотело только нажраться чакры и убить Ируку, впрочем, как и все мертвые.  
В детстве младший из клана Умино считал, что «духи» цепляются за живых, потому что им скучно, им не с кем играть, а вот теперь он знал, что ничего хорошего они не делают.  
Чунин выдохнул, сосредоточился и впился жадным взглядом в Хокаге, пока тот перебирал досье. Ирука старался быстро найти среди мертвяков тех, кого можно убрать сразу, только давая понять, что он их видит: они же трусливые по большей части и пропадают мгновенно. А еще можно было даже успеть перетащить на себя нескольких, тех, что уже «прижились», тех, что сильнее. И уже дома, когда никто не будет мешать, ими заняться. Это была маленькая благодарность Умино: убирать «тяжесть» смертей с Хокаге. Благодарность за поддержку, когда погибли родители, за понимание, за… да много за что. Если бы не Хирудзен… Он был добрым, глава деревни шиноби был просто добрым – детское определение, но как иначе его описать? Ируке вон уже шестнадцать, а все так же думает о нем.  
\- Я тебе говорил, что после посиделок с тобой, - Хирудзен пыхнул трубкой, кинул быстрый взгляд на чунина, - чувствую себя на лет десять моложе?  
Ирука еле заметно вздрогнул, фальшиво заулыбался, внутренне сжимаясь. Неужели Хокаге догадался?  
\- Сила юности заразна? – Умино наигранно прыснул.  
\- Ой, не напоминай, - Сарутоби крякнул, потянувшись за очередным досье. – Только перед тобой был. Поражаюсь: откуда он берет столько энергии?  
\- Не знаю, - соврал Ирука.  
А ведь Умино прекрасно знал: Майто Гай был первой и единственной его ошибкой, хорошо хоть не фатальной.  
Лет семь назад, когда закончилась война, но еще не пришел Девятихвостый демон, было самое хорошее время. На праздник окончания войны многие потянулись за ворота Конохи, впервые за несколько лет без страха, что нападут. Ирука с родителями тоже пошел к озеру. Тогда почти десятилетний мальчишка был по-настоящему счастлив, жаль, что недолго. В тот день, день праздника окончания войны, Ирука и встретил парня в странном зеленом трико.  
Гай сидел на берегу озера и болтал босыми ногами в воде. Проходя мимо него, мама шепнула папе на ухо:  
\- Майто. Бедняга, - сокрушенно помотала она головой.  
Отец кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Ирука заинтересовался, присмотрелся и чуть не крикнул от испуга: казалось, что на теле парня не осталось ни миллиметра свободного места – все-все закусали мертвяки, их было очень много! Они копошились, пихали друг друга, шуршали страшные слова-проклятия.  
К тому времени Умино уже перестал видеть «духов» постоянно, он словно сам закрывался от этого, пытаясь быть нормальным, таким как все, но порой глаза непроизвольно «открывались», вот как сейчас. Умершие теперь пугали: оскалом, жаждой, злостью. А парень был таким подавленным, таким расстроенным. Ирука его просто пожалел, и, несмотря на почти животный ужас, подошел поговорить:  
\- Привет… - робко начал мальчик. - Как тебя зовут?..  
Гай покосился на Ируку, демонстративно промолчал, видимо надеялся, что это заставит убраться того прочь.  
\- А я Ирука… - и тут Умино понесло, практически не затыкаясь, он начала тараторить, - а мне скоро целых десять лет… а я в Академии учусь… а мама в больнице работает… а у меня есть кунай настоящий, честно! Я же в Академии учусь!.. А ты чунин?.. Гай?.. Приятно… А сколько тебе?.. А ты… а я… а ты… а я…  
Ирука трещал без умолку минут десять, сам не понимал, как так получалось, но чем больше он болтал, тем больше мертвяков «стирались» с Гая. Некоторые из них тянули свои полупрозрачные руки к Умино, цеплялись за него, вгрызались... Ирука стоял пошатываясь, в общем-то, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть и попросту вырубится. Ему пришлось присесть рядом с парнем, вроде легче стало, но не особо. А потом Гай упал на спину и начал хватать ртом воздух, но вдохнуть не получалось…  
\- Мама-а-а! – истошно завопил во все легкие Ирука. – Мам! Мама-а-а!  
Мама появилась через три секунды, сходу всадила новому знакомому сына кулаком в грудину – Гая тут же отпустило, и он жадно начал глотать воздух. Потом мама делала еще что-то, но Ирука уже не мог вспомнить, что именно. А потом-потом Майто забрали в больницу.  
Только несколько лет спустя Ирука узнал о том, что Гай был в группе, которую разбили враги, и что спасся только Майто, благодаря вовремя появившемуся Четвертому Хокаге. Наверное, все те мертвяки были обозлены на то, что парнишка остался жив. Во всяком случае, именно так для себя решил Умино.  
А еще с тех самых пор «сила юности» в Гае била ключом. Ирука не был уверен, но пытаясь помочь, кажется, он что-то напортачил, и Майто «переклинило». Тот стал слишком жизнерадостным, что ли? Он заливал всех вокруг своей уже ничем несдерживаемой энергией, жизнелюбием, и мертвяки к нему больше не присасывались (Ирука проверял, тайно наблюдая за Гаем), они не могли зацепиться, пытались, но все равно соскальзывали.  
Тогда Умино твердо решил, что больше так «помогать» никому не будет, а вот после смерти родителей передумал – из-за Хокаге.

От главы деревни Ирука вышел обвешанный «духами», как новогодняя елка украшениями. Чувство вины было самой лакомой приманкой для любого мертвяка, вот и полезли с охотой на Умино. Может, не стоило тащить столько, но… Ирука уже не ребенок и просто так Хокаге с ним болтать не будет. Надо было пользоваться возможностью, пока она есть. Да и в самом деле – успеет снять. На миссию только завтра, так что отойдет, восстановится.  
Как только дверь за чунином закрылась, Хокаге призвал АНБУ:  
\- И? – нахмурившись, спросил Хирудзен.  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил появившийся.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да, он сто процентов не сенсор и воздействия нет: ни ментального, ни мануального.  
\- Почему же тогда? – Хокаге задумчиво пригладил бородку. – Странно все это, очень странно.  
\- Взять под наблюдение?  
\- Нет. Свободен.  
А Ирука плелся домой нога за ногу. Еле дошел, думал, что так и грохнется посреди улицы. В квартиру Умино практически ввалился, треснул дверью и сходу сложил печати: периметр коридорчика озарился свечением символов на полу и потолке. Ирука оказался во вспыхнувшем кубе. От визга, ударившего по ушам, чунина передернуло. Это недолго, это можно перетерпеть. Самое сложное – псевдоматериализация, как назвал это для себя Ирука, тот момент, когда мертвяки могут по-настоящему воздействовать направленно и на физическом уровне. Все будет хорошо, он выдержит – не первый и, наверное, не последний раз. Тошнота начала подкрадываться к горлу, Ируку зашатало из стороны в сторону – только бы не упасть! Да и не сблевать, тоже было бы хорошо… Концентрация… главное же контроль чувств, эмоций – никаких сожалений.  
\- Прости, Хикару, - шепнул чунин, продолжая складывать печати.  
«Дух» сокомандника смотрел с упреком, хоть Ирука и не видел: глаза закрыл - не мог видеть, только не того, кого знал лично, с кем дружил.  
Какая-то старуха сыпала проклятиями… мальчик вроде как заплакал… мужик какой-то пытался придушить… кто-то оцарапал Ируке живот…  
Последняя печать! Вспышка и оглушительная тишина.  
Чунин упал навзничь, перевел дыхание.  
\- Всегда есть время, когда пора уходить насовсем, - шептал Ирука, пытаясь подняться, плюнул на попытки и остался валяться на полу.  
Завтра будет лучше, завтра он проснется с больной головой, но точно будет лучше.  
Но лучше завтра не стало, напротив – хуже. Хуже, чем в предыдущие разы. Или он что-то упускает, или становится намного слабее: настолько паршиво ему еще не было никогда. В детстве все это срабатывало легко – не надо было никаких печатей, барьеров, чакры – мертвые сами по себе стирались. А вот чем старше Ирука становился, тем сложнее с этим всем было справиться.  
\- Ками… - простонал Умино, пытаясь встать на четвереньки.  
Кое-как Ирука дополз до ванной и залез под душ, так как вода всегда помогала вернуть хоть какое-то функционирование тела, нивелировала последствия, а учитывая, что через два часа чунину надо быть у ворот Конохи и выдвигаться на миссию, работоспособность надо было возвращать в срочном порядке. Полтора часа медитаций в душе таки поставили на ноги.  
Только за пределами деревни до Умино дошло, как он сглупил, пойдя в таком состоянии на задание. Миссию команда почти провалила – из-за Ируки (реакции были медленными, внимание рассеивалось). Зря пошел, надо было соврать что-то, пойти в госпиталь и остаться в деревне, но юношеская упертость свое взяла, а о последствиях редко кто задумывается в таком возрасте, Ирука в этом плане был не исключением. И вот результат – раненный Умино. Повреждения были не слишком серьезные, но тем не менее они были; два других сокомандника потрепаны, но живы. На деле чунинам чертовски повезло, что команду сколотили вокруг бойца АНБУ, а то все закончилось бы намного хуже.  
Ирука, пока лежал в больнице, вертел ситуацию, пытался понять причины, поймать суть проблемы – не получалось. Да, он плохо двигался, да, почему-то чакра не восстановилась в полном объеме, но в бою не это было главным! Его попросту «закоротило»: Ирука смотрел на нападавшего и не мог быстро придумать, как вывести того из строя, не убивая. Убить? Нет, убить точно бы не сумел. Потом эту гадость с себя отцепить практически нереально. Струхнул, что ли? Еще не убил, а уже напугался того, что возможно? Только возможно прицепится… Тру-у-ус!  
Дверь неслышно открылась, отвлекая Ируку от самоуничижения, и в палату вошел боец АНБУ, тот самый, что был их временным командиром. Кажется, он был зол.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – спросил он довольно спокойно, подойдя к кровати чунина.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Хокаге желает нас с вами видеть у себя. Вас завтра выпишут из больницы и…  
\- Извините, - перебил Ирука, спрятал взгляд, склонив голову. – Я не должен был… - Умино умолк, услышав шепот на грани восприятия.  
Убей… Умри… Убей…Умри…  
Чунин поднял растерянный взгляд на бойца подразделения по тактике и убийствам – глаза Ируки непроизвольно распахнулись шире от удивления. Таких мертвяков он не видел даже на Хокаге. Этот… Нет, эти! Они не просто висели на собеседнике, казалось, что они срослись с носителем, стали некими симбионтами. Вот это было по-настоящему страшно. Нет, там были и обычные, видимо, «новенькие», но те… трое… Ирука никогда не слышал, чтобы умершие приказывали что-то. Кем они были изначально, разобрать сейчас было уже нельзя. Обычно Умино мог хоть приблизительно определить сущность, хотя бы пол и примерный возраст, знал, что со временем они искажаются, а вот в этих уже не было ничего человеческого. Оставалось только удивляться, как с таким «грузом» АНБУ ухитряется просто жить, а не то, что вытаскивать их команду с опасной миссии?  
Первым порывом Ируки было помочь, несмотря на собственное паршивое состояние – нет, не с теми «старыми», с таким он еще не сталкивался, и нужно было подумать – но снять хотя бы свежих он мог. Да они и сами лезли! Умино перетянул с добрый десяток «духов», а остальных попросту не пустил: помнил о Гае и чем это может закончиться.  
АНБУ удивленно тряхнул головой.  
\- Что не должны были? – боец присел на край кровати.  
\- Быть таким идиотом, - выдавил из себя Умино.  
\- Ну… да, - собеседник поднял руку к лицу и потер керамическую маску. – Не должны были. Ладно, я завтра зайду, - АНБУ поднялся, пошел к выходу, от двери еще раз посмотрел на Ируку, кажется, даже на форменной маске было удивление.  
А вот на следующий день к подготовленному к выписке Ируке пришел неизвестный шиноби.  
\- Хатаке Какаши, - представился он. – Идемте.  
\- Куда? – растерялся Умино.  
\- На разбор полетов. К Хокаге.  
\- А… вы?  
\- Капитаном я вашим был, на последней миссии.  
Ирука проглотил следующий вопрос и послушно пошел за шиноби.  
Некоторое время они шли молча. Первым заговорил-таки Хатаке Какаши:  
\- Я ушел из АНБУ.  
\- Мои поздравления, - ляпнул Ирука, тут же спохватился. – Извините. Правда, извините. Я не знаю, надо ли с этим поздравлять.  
\- Я тоже не знаю.  
Опять повисла тишина.  
\- А вы не сенсор? То, что не медик, я знаю.  
\- Странный вопрос, - Ирука смотрел в сторону. – Почему вдруг?  
\- Да так.  
Еще одна пауза.  
\- Я не сенсор, - ответил Ирука у дверей резиденции. – И не медик. И не исключено, что уже и не чунин.  
Бывший АНБУ хмыкнул:  
\- Ну, это мы посмотрим.  
В кабинете главы деревни, разносившего их в пух и прах, временный командир неожиданно выгораживал его, Ируку: ссылался на непредсказуемость противника, да даже, Кьюби его забери, на собственную некомпетентность в такого рода миссиях. У чунина как рот приоткрылся в начале «дискуссии», так и не закрывался. Он помнил, как песочил его, тогда раненного, старший группы, а сейчас, у Хокаге, откровенно прикрывал. Похоже, Ирука опять напортачил с перетаскиванием и у АНБУ случился переклин, как у Гая тогда. Умино честно старался влезть в разговор, вставить свои пять монет, но эти двое его, похоже, просто игнорировали. В конце концов, Ирука замолчал и смотрел в потолок, ожидая окончания разбирательства.  
\- Свободны. Оба. Идите, - проворчал в итоге Хокаге.  
Четко развернувшись, шиноби вышли за дверь.  
\- Малой кровью отделались, - хмыкнул бывший капитан АНБУ. – Я, бывало, от него и не такое выслушивал.  
Ирука с удивлением глянул на собеседника. Тот что, настроен дружить?  
\- Да? – спросил чунин для поддержания разговора.  
Умино не хотел терять контакт с этим Хатаке Какаши, бывшим АНБУ, из-за его мертвяков – необычных, странных. Он шиноби деревни Листа, ему надо помочь, прямо сейчас это сделать нельзя, но помочь нужно обязательно. Такой дряни…  
\- Вы что-то говорили? – переспросил Ирука, вдруг поняв, что прослушал все то, что рассказывал Какаши, и что тот молчит, ожидая ответа на какой-то вопрос.  
\- Говорил, - медленно произнес Хатаке. – Скажите, вас точно не рано выписали из госпиталя?  
\- Нет-нет, со мной все в порядке, - уверил Ирука. – Просто внимание иногда рассеивается, но это только сейчас, - быстро уточнил Умино.  
\- Давайте я вас домой провожу. Ловите! – Какаши кинул в чунина скомканной перчаткой, Ирука ее машинально поймал. - Нормально все с рефлексами. Обратно отдайте.  
\- Я же сказал, что со мной все в порядке.  
\- Это хорошо, - буркнул Какаши, натягивая перчатку обратно.  
А Ирука украдкой все рассматривал тех мертвяков. Наверное, нужно было спросить, кто они, но было очень неудобно, да и чревато последствиями. До дома Умино дошли молча, почти по-дружески попрощались у дверей, и бывший капитан АНБУ ушел.  
Зайдя в квартиру, Ирука решил избавиться от «духов» сразу же, только вот подход менять надо. Лежа в больнице Умино казалось, что он придумал новый метод. Ирука сменил расположение символов на полу, стенах и потолке, создав из куба сферу. И применил. Ма-а-ать! Это было еще хуже! Выкинуть сущности оттуда было в разы сложнее. Сфера не позволяла укусить мертвякам Ируку за спину, и это было единственным плюсом, а в остальном же – полный провал. Еле справился.  
Умино провалялся на полу остаток дня и всю ночь. Сон не шел, а в голову лезли странные мысли. Захотелось это все бросить, ведь и так никто не знает, чем Ирука занимается. Может, и в самом деле перестать тащить на себя эту гадость? Нет, не хорошо это – как боевая единица он уже себя зарекомендовал как «хуже некуда», а так он хоть чем-то сможет помочь деревне, пусть и таким пустяком. Но тащить все подряд тоже нехорошо – такими темпами он очень быстро окочурится.  
А эти вросшие в Хатаке Какаши мертвяки. Они не давали Ируке покоя. Что это вообще такое?! В районе сердца был виден только «затылок» этого нечто, оно полностью вгрызлось, срослось. Неужели бывший АНБУ настолько сильно корил себя в смерти этого человека? А тот мертвый, что на голове? Голова мертвяка и голова бывшего капитана АНБУ практически слились воедино! А на спине? Там висело что-то совсем непонятное, казалось, что из-за этого «духа» Хатаке Какаши прижимало к земле, давило сверху так, что плечи он распрямить был уже не в состоянии. И шепчут, шепчут – они не замолкали вообще! Убей… Умри… Убей… Умри.  
Не-е-ет, это не просто мертвые, что нажрались чувства вины живого, а то вся деревня, ну, или половина была бы с такими «подарками». Чем таким особенным кормит этих «духов» Хатаке Какаши? Ответа, увы, не было. Надо бы выяснить, но… Хокаге уже задает странные вопросы, и Хатаке Какаши спросил, не сенсор ли Ирука – оба о чем-то догадывались, а это очень плохо. Отправят в психушку. В психушку Умино все еще не хотел.  
Вспомнился тот свиток, что случайно прочел Ирука, когда был еще генином. Тогда это казалось выходом, а теперь… он теперь был бесполезным. Стоило покопаться в архиве, вдруг найдет что-то? Но как туда попасть? То, что он нашел тогда, было на полке легенд и мифов и попалось случайно, но оно помогло. Ирука теперь не генин, и никто не отправит его в архив для протирки стеллажей от пыли, а идти самому значило привлекать излишнее внимание.

Утром Ирука наконец-то смог подняться с пола. Просидев в душе час, начал передвигаться нормально, во всяком случае, так он думал. А вот выйдя на улицу, чтобы сходить на рынок за едой, Умино вдруг столкнулся нос к носу с Хатаке Какаши. Тот опять приветливо щурил глаз, поздоровался и даже спросил, как у чунина дела. Ируку от скрежета зубов мертвяков, висевших на бывшем капитане АНБУ, начало мутить. Хотелось позорно сбежать куда-нибудь, лишь бы не видеть это гадство! Не слышать это. Убей… Умри… Убей… Умри…  
\- Вам плохо? – вдруг серьезно, оборвав предыдущую фразу, спросил Какаши.  
\- Кажется, да, - выдавил Ирука. – Я в госпиталь.  
Как чунин добрался до больницы, он не помнил: перед глазами все прыгало, летали черные мушки, голова кружилась… Да он даже не смог с уверенностью сказать, проводил его Хатаке Какаши до здания или ушел раньше.  
После осмотра Ируке поставили диагноз: анемия.  
Ируку хоть и штормило, но он очень хорошо слышал, как в коридоре тот врач, что осматривал его несколько минут назад, шипел на кого-то:  
\- Какой ты жопой, сука, смотрел? На миссии с анемией? Совсем ебнулся?  
\- Анемия на фоне ранения, - робко вставил оправдание второй, - после, а не до.  
\- Из больницы ты его выписал куда? – не унимался первый. – Он у тебя числится здоровым, хоть завтра в бой.  
Второй что-то промычал нечленораздельно и громче проворчал:  
– Он ни на что не жаловался.  
\- Я тебя лично под трибунал отдам. Еще один косяк!  
О чем дальше разговаривали медики, Ирука не понял, потому как сначала они перешли на шепот, а потом и вовсе куда-то ушли.  
Собственно, на этом все больничные приключения чунина и закончились. В обед его отпустили домой с целым ворохом инструкций по восстановлению и увесистым пакетом с таблетками и микстурами.  
Остаток дня чунин провалялся дома на кровати, обдумывая и прокручивая ситуации так и эдак. Долго не решался, но к вечеру все же «созрел» и пошел в резиденцию главы деревни. Старательно пряча взгляд от Хокаге, попросил Хирудзена дать ему какую-нибудь канцелярскую работу: как боевая единица он, Ирука, недееспособен, а пользу деревни приносить надо. Хокаге, казалось, слушал отстраненно, а в конце монолога неожиданно перегнулся через стол и дернул Умино за рукав, заставив встретиться с собой глазами:  
\- Так что ты говорил, Ирука? – поинтересовался Хокаге из этого неудобного положения. – Повтори, я не расслышал.  
\- Я хотел сказать… - Ирука запнулся.  
\- То, что ты хотел сказать, - выделил голосом Хокаге последнее, - я услышал. Я хочу знать, что ты не хотел сказать.  
\- Я вижу мертвых, - неожиданно даже для себя выпалил Ирука. – Нет, вы не думайте, я не псих. Я не просто мертвых вижу, а мертвых, которые грызут живых. Я не псих, - снова растерянно повторил он.  
\- Клан Умино, да, - Хирудзен выпустил руку чунина, присел на место, прикрыл глаза. – Раньше среди вас таких было много. Ты не видишь мертвых, Ирука, ты видишь чакру, также как и все остальные шиноби, только чакра, которую видишь ты, мертвая, нежизнеспособная, она может лишь одно – поглощать чакру носителя. И да, ты не сумасшедший.  
Ирука выдохнул с таким облегчением, что чуть форменный жилет не порвался.  
\- Кеккегенкай?  
\- Нет. Это просто генетические мутации, от принадлежности к клану не зависят. Ты что-то с ними делаешь? – в тоне разговора поинтересовался глава деревни.  
\- Я их убираю.  
\- Это хорошо. Плохо то, что ты, кажется, плохо это делаешь – тавтология, - рассмеялся Хирудзен. – Посмотри, до чего ты себя довел: госпиталь, временная нетрудоспособность. Куда такое годится?  
Ирука расстроился, но сказал как можно тверже:  
\- Хокаге-сама, все это из-за отсутствия информации. Если бы я мог покопаться в архивах…  
\- А кто мешает? – весело парировал Хирудзен. – Иди. С сегодняшнего дня ты зачислен на должность работника штаба. Все архивы в твоем распоряжении. То, что тебе нужно, лежит в открытом доступе, если понадобится что-то еще, присылай запрос. Уверяю, проволочек не будет.  
От главы деревни Ирука уходил окрыленным.  
\- Смена завтра, в девять, - крикнул вслед Хирудзен.  
Ирука пришел в девять, довольно быстро понял, как именно выдавать миссии, охотно прислушивался к мнению старослужащих кому и какие выдавать миссии. Это все было, несомненно, важным и интересным, но чунина аж потряхивало от предвкушения – архив! Вот, что вызывало бурю эмоций.  
К двенадцати он был свободен и помчался на поиски информации. Примерно до трех часов он прокопался в архиве, потом его вызвали – с миссий начали возвращаться генины, вручая свитки с отчетами. К сожалению, в тот день Ирука так ничего полезного не нашел. Не нашел и на следующий. И к концу недели ничего не отыскал. И в конце месяца было пусто. И в следующем месяце тоже. Появилась мысль послать запрос к Хокаге на доступ к запретным техникам. Он почти решился, но неожиданно даже для себя он откопал два старых отчета представителя клана Инузука, а зацепившись за них, нашел еще больше: записи от Учих, Хьюг, Нара – почти всех известных кланов Конохи. Описание техник Ирука не нашел, только результаты, но - черт возьми! - там было больше тысячи свитков! Неужели ни в одном из них он не найдет подсказки?  
Ирука пересматривал старые записи, кое-где попадались чертежи с пометками: данный вариант не годится. Умино чувствовал себя ребенком: там были многогранники, которых он не использовал никогда, даже примерно не представлял, как их активировать. Ирука даже начал злиться на главу деревни. Неужели Хокаге было сложно рассказать все, что знает сам? Впрочем, Хокаге всегда был предусмотрительным, возможно, что и специально не рассказал, давая возможность самостоятельно сделать выводы. В этом был здравый смысл - возможность получить нечто абсолютно новое и незашоренное.  
А потом нашелся свиток с базовыми данными. Это была именно та находка! Долгожданная, желанная, искомая! Какой-то неизвестный генин из Умино подробно и тщательно - все-таки дотошность у этого клана в крови – расписывал свои попытки создания барьера. Но не это было главным. Проводя свои изыскания, неизвестный генин углубился в историю возникновения данного явления. За это Ирука был ему отдельно благодарен. Такой масштабной работы, с кучей подробностей, он и не надеялся найти.  
А между тем, «щедрый» информатор упомянул о том, что с каждым годом тех, кто «видит», «слышит», «чувствует» становится все меньше и меньше, он даже сделал попытку проанализировать причины, по которым такие способности вырождаются. Да что там! Он расписал даже то, кто как улавливает мертвяков! Ирука аж рот приоткрыл, читая, что представители клана Инизука чуют эти сущности носом! Определяют на нюх! А Хьюга, оказывается, с помощью бьякугана, своих известных в мире шиноби глаз, увидеть мертвую чакру не в состоянии, потому как природа ее совсем другая, нежели у живой. Хьюга, так бережно и трепетно относившиеся к своим глазам, мертвяков слышали!  
А еще неизвестный генин клана Умино помянул в заголовке, что описываемые техники запретны. И про причины не забыл, оставив сноску на источник. Источник Ирука, конечно же, нашел, как только дочитал первый. Он интересовал его даже больше, чем дополнение с подробным описанием техник. Информация была не просто обескураживающей, а прямо-таки убойной. С этим надо было идти к Хокаге немедленно. И Ирука пошел.  
\- Хокаге-сама, я нашел вот это. Скажите, то, что написано здесь, это правда? – Ирука протянул свиток.  
Хирудзен пробежал глазами:  
\- Как тебе сказать, Ирука, и правда и не правда. В то время, когда таких как ты было много, переработка мертвой чакры в больших объемах действительно привлекала внимание демонов. Их тянула эта техника, но сейчас, когда большинство хвостатых заключены в человеческие носители, для Конохи это не опасно ни чем. Насколько я знаю, ты пока единственный в деревне, кто может это применять за последние лет двадцать пять, а то и больше. Ты нашел то, что тебе нужно?  
\- Кажется, да, - кивнул окрыленный Ирука.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - улыбнулся Хирудзен. – Дерзай.  
И Ирука «дерзнул», тем же вечером.  
За те полгода, что Умино провел в архиве, он продолжал общаться с Хатаке Какаши, и если быть честным перед самим собой, он таки искал то, что сможет вытащить странных мертвяков из бывшего капитана АНБУ. Ирука все еще считал себя ему обязанным. Естественно, все внимание и первая попытка были направлены на Копирующего.  
Вечерний разговор в комнате Ируки мало чем отличался от прочих, но вот окончание посиделок на кухне за чаем было однозначно «неординарным».  
\- Скажите, - Копирующий задумчиво уставился на Ируку, - вы ведь используете какое-то воздействие?  
\- Простите, что? – Умино чуть не подпрыгнул от радости, ведь Какаши сам – сам! - начал этот странный разговор, словно интуитивно почувствовав, уловив внутреннее желание Умино.  
\- Я не имею в виду техники, - спокойно продолжал Хатаке. – Это слишком прямолинейно, но вы что-то используете.  
\- Интересно, а с чего вы это взяли? – почти искренне удивился Ирука.  
\- Да понимаете, - Какаши прищурился, - после общения с вами, я испытываю… так скажем, душевный подъем. И это странно.  
Умино молчал, вежливо улыбаясь, и ждал продолжения.  
\- Дело в том, - наконец-то продолжил Хатаке, - что в принципе я не испытываю к вам никаких особых чувств.  
\- Особые чувства - это что? – спросил Ирука, положив подбородок на кулак.  
\- Симпатия, дружба, сексуальное влечение, в конце концов, - Какаши в упор смотрел на собеседника, - но тем не менее разговоры с вами, как будто мне плечи распрямляют, что ли?  
\- Ни одно из этих чувств? Зачем тогда общаетесь?  
\- Ну, симпатию, пожалуй, испытываю. Только есть люди, к которым все эти три чувства сразу, а общение с ними такого эффекта не дает.  
\- И что?  
\- Это настораживает. Именно поэтому я и думаю про воздействие. Не про негативное, - Копирующий вскинул руки в примирительном жесте. – Вы, несомненно, делаете что-то полезное, но я не могу понять что.  
В воздухе повис вопрос.  
Ирука фыркнул и дернул плечом:  
\- Может, я экстрасенс, Хатаке-сан? - со смешком спросил Умино.  
\- Может, - после недолгих раздумий согласился Копирующий. – Мы все немного экстрасенсы.  
\- Тогда давайте я вам кое-что покажу.  
Ирука начал водить пальцем по своей ладони, выпуская небольшой поток чакры, вспоминая и рисуя в миниатюре ту технику-барьер, что нашел в свитке. Это была капля, состоящая из символов. На последнем символе капля вспыхнула зеленым медицинским свечением и поднялась над рукой.  
\- Ого, - хмыкнул Какаши, - такого я никогда не видел. Что это?  
А Ирука вместо ответа впечатал ладонь в грудину Копирующего, там, где был один из мертвяков. Ну, или попытался впечатать – Какаши руку перехватил. Печать-барьер, однако, повела себя странно: выплеснулась дальше синим, достигла груди Хатаке и полезла обратно. Ирука в испуге дернул руку назад, пытаясь прервать контакт, но из груди Хатаке лезло оранжево-багровое нечто. Зеленый «медицинский» захват держал это, а синее втягивалось обратно в руку чунина, вырывая чужую сущность. Все это длилось доли секунды. Захват Какаши разжался, джонин рухнул на пол с табуретки, он не дышал. Те же доли секунды понадобились Ируке, чтобы осознать простую данность – Хатаке Какаши на полу его квартиры и он мертв. Нужны были срочные действия. И чунин начал непрямой массаж сердца: сдернул маску с лица Копирующего и несколько раз выдохнул в приоткрытый рот, разогнулся и резкими толчками надавливал на грудину. Примерно через полминуты Хатаке задышал.  
Ирука вернул на место маску, забросил на спину Какаши и помчался в госпиталь. Появление Хокаге Ирука ждал у двери палаты Копирующего, трясся весь, клацал зубами.  
\- Я его убил. Отдайте меня под трибунал, - кинулся к главе деревни Ирука, как только тот появился в коридоре. – Я все понял не так. Все эти свитки – фигня.  
\- Подожди, - Хирудзен отвел рукой Ируку. – Я зайду в палату.  
Чунин вновь остался у дверей, дергаясь и проклиная себя.  
Хокаге вышел минут через пять.  
\- Пойдем, - он ласково приобнял Умино. – Под трибунал ты не пойдешь, но, если б можно было хорошенько накостылять тебе по шее, я б это сделал.  
\- А Хатаке? – пискнул чунин.  
\- Да в порядке он, - отмахнулся Хирудзен. – Даже лучше чем раньше. Ты мне скажи, что ты применил?  
\- Я… не знаю, - растерялся Ирука. – Я свиток нашел, там было написано: барьер, шестигранник-капля, на руке нарисовать можно и не надо использовать помещение. Типа компактность. Я и попробовал.  
\- Ох, молодо-зелено, - вздохнул Хирудзен. – А о том, сколько «это» там сидит, ты думал? И в сердце же сидит. Ладно, хорошо, что не с головы начал – мышцу снова запустить проще. Ты один свиток нашел, да? Который про демонов рассказывает? Ирука-Ирука, в медицинский раздел залезь. Посмотри, что там рассказывают.  
Умино молча ждал «основную» взбучку от главы деревни, оправдываться и не думал – понимал, насколько облажался, но, к его величайшему удивлению, Хирудзен довел чунина до дверей госпиталя и попрощался.  
Умино растерянно поморгал, глядя на закрывшиеся перед носом двери больницы, и не нашел ничего лучше, чем пойти домой.  
По дороге, пиная камешки, Ирука размышлял и вертел вопросы. И в самом деле, почему Хокаге не влепил чунину как минимум выговор? Он ведь почти убил лучшего из джонинов Конохи. Да, по глупости, по незнанию, но это не снимает ответственности. Что такого случилось с Хатаке Какаши уже в больнице, отчего Хокаге так радовался? Да, он действительно был рад, хоть и скрывал это под «суровыми» отповедями. Вот он говорил: «Молодо-зелено», - и был трижды прав. Кажется, Ирука возомнил себя спасителем деревни, хрен знает от чего. «Тупая малолетка! Ни дать, ни взять идиот», - вот что должен был сказать Хокаге. А Хатаке Какаши таки просто был обязан набить зарвавшемуся чунину морду! И это будет меньшим из проявлений в этой области.  
Впрочем, Умино думал, что после произошедшего Хатаке Какаши даже близко к нему не подойдет, но оказался кругом неправ. Несмотря ни на что, контакт с Ирукой Какаши не прервал, правда, приходил намного реже и держался вне зоны доступа руки. Умино понимал осторожность Хатаке, принимал как данность. И со временем Ирука об этом инциденте не то что забыл, просто… понял, что надо поумерить пыл и подходить к вопросу более основательно. А еще он был безумно благодарен Копирующему, что тот не задает никаких вопросов. Обсуждать все это было очень неудобно, даже с Хокаге, не то, что с кем-то еще.  
Возможно, Хирудзен мог и сам рассказать Какаши все то, что того интересовало, но разбираться в этом Ирука не спешил, у него были более важные дела: архив, свитки, техники, отчеты и самое главное – осторожность! Анализировать, сопоставлять, находить по крупицам и вписывать в общую картину и, опять же, осторожность. Все это занимало много времени. Пожалуй, слишком много.  
Когда Ирука наконец-то нарисовал, как ему казалось, полную картину, прошло уже добрых лет пять, а может и шесть – время пролетело мимо сознания. Чунин работал на распределении – убирал на автомате «свеженьких» мертвяков, тех, что убегали от прямого взгляда; чунин работал в Академии – «стирал» мертвую чакру с детских плеч; чунин ходил по Конохе и там, просто на улице, «сгонял» пугливых умерших. Это было то, что особой пользы не приносило, но и вреда от этого не было никакого – это было безопасно. А еще, мысленно, составлял список «особенных», тех, кто носил на себе что-то нестандартное. Список не был длинным, но ко всем, Ирука это прекрасно понимал, надо было подбирать что-то индивидуальное.  
Все это время Ирука несомненно беспокоился и за Хатаке Какаши, но еще больше волновался за Саске: тот был моложе, эмоциональнее, и пусть мертвецы его были не такими злобными как у Копирующего, но все же их было в разы больше, а Саске всего лишь ребенок. Почему на ученике повис весь вырезанный клан Учих, Ирука прекрасно понимал, но применять тяжелые техники не решался. Снимал осторожно, по одному. А потом, вдруг, неожиданно заметил «свечение» - Саске Учиха и Наруто Узумаки вдохновенно переругивались. Ирука набрал воздух в легкие, чтобы рявкнуть: «Молчать!», - но «свечение» вспыхнуло ярче, и сенсей заметил, как добрый десяток мертвых соскочили с Учихи прямиком на Узумаки, но не задержались, а растаяли. Это было новым, это было неожиданным. Ненавистный демон-лис, Девятихвостая смерть в облике мальчика, кажется, обладал теми же способностями, что и Умино? Поначалу Ирука решил, что это бред, но чем больше наблюдал, тем больше убеждался: мертвяки на него лезли и исчезали. При этом сам Наруто для этого ничего не делал, да и не видел он их. Какая-то новая вариация, решил Ирука. Это не прибавило ему симпатий к Наруто, но шиноби и не должен симпатизировать «оружию»: оно есть, оно действует – это главное.  
Предательство Мизуки послужило странным, но толчком к перемене восприятия Узумаки. Наруто, которого Ирука практически ненавидел, нужно было защищать, а «глупый ребенок» кинулся защищать сенсея, завалившего его на экзаменах. «Глупый ребенок» сенсея спас. И, кажется, перестал быть оружием, а стал ребенком, таким же, как остальные.  
После выписки из больницы Ирука пошел к Хокаге с просьбой пересмотра допущенных к экзамену на звание генина, мотивировав тем, что той ночью в лесу Наруто сдал все нормативы. Даже обосновал состав команды - решил одним махом убить всех зайцев.  
\- Я вам все рассказываю, в том числе и про Наруто, - Ирука смотрел на главу деревни. – Они лезут на него, как и почему, я не знаю, но лезут.  
Хирудзен покивал.  
\- Может, из-за Девятихвостого?  
\- Может и так, - согласился Ирука. – А может, из-за чего-нибудь другого. Когда рядом Сакура, он начинает «светиться», и это означает, что он может сделать больше, гораздо больше, чем позволяют его возможности.  
\- Подростковая эманация - это ж сильная вещь, - хмыкнул Хокаге.  
\- Любовь? – удивился Ирука.  
\- Да не совсем, наверное, но что-то похожее. В принципе, работе не мешает, а сил придает. Ладно, пусть будет такая команда.  
\- И кого командиром определите?  
\- Я подумаю до завтра. Можешь идти.  
Мысленно Ирука командиром группы видел Хатаке Какаши – это бы убивало всех-всех зайцев, но озвучить не рискнул еще и потому, что, согласно имеющимся отчетам, экзаменующихся Хатаке срезал как грибы ножом. Тем не менее, самые смелые мечты учителя воплотились: Копирующий взял команду номер семь.  
И первые месяцы Ирука радовался: кажется, схема работала – мертвяков на Учихе становилось меньше, а вот потом все застопорилось. С Хатаке сущности никуда не исчезали, на Саске, похоже, тоже остались самые «матерые». Нужен был какой-то новый ход. Таковым Ируке показалась миссия в страну Волн: ничего пугающего в изначальном варианте не было, хоть и спонтанным распределение получилось, но команда будет проводить много времени тесно общаясь. Кажется, это было то, что нужно. Столько же времени проведут вчетвером, не отвлекаясь на быт. А вот развитие и результат, мягко говоря, Ируку огорошили. На вернувшейся команде, да черт с ней с командой, на маленькой куноичи висели два «трупа» – мужчина и мальчик. Ирука аж дар речи потерял на несколько минут, а потом кинулся вслед за Копирующим, выскакивая в коридор:  
\- Что там произошло? Кого убила девочка? – чунин приложил Хатаке к стене. – Вы для чего там были?  
Хатаке смотрел растерянно:  
\- Сакура? Никого.  
\- Мужчина и мальчик – ребенок! Ей, наверное, к психологу надо! – не унимался Ирука.  
\- Она шиноби, - отрезал Какаши. – Все с ней…  
\- Шиноби тоже дети! – гаркнул Ирука, перебивая собеседника. – А если у селения есть возможность оказывать им помощь, то…  
\- Да подождите вы! – вклинился Какаши. – Не убивала она того парня, это я.  
\- Тогда почему?.. - начал Ирука и вспыхнул, понял, что только что проговорился.  
\- У вас действительно какие-то особые способности, - Какаши отцепил пальцы чунина от своей жилетки. – Но странные. Почему вы решили, что именно Сакура их убила?  
\- Неважно, - буркнул Ирука, поворачиваясь спиной.  
\- Но мужчина и мальчик, - вслед крикнул Какаши. – Все верно. И все же, почему Сакура? – спросил он стенку коридора.  
А Ирука пошел к Хокаге.  
\- Это что-то новое в моей практике, - чунин сидел за столом, нервно сжимая пальцы. – Я еще не читал отчета, но, по словам командира группы, противников уничтожил он, тогда почему они висят на девочке?  
\- Она куноичи, - напомнил Хирудзен.  
\- Да знаю я, знаю, - отмахнулся Ирука. – Я пытаюсь понять механизм.  
\- Ты что-то говорил про Узумаки, про его специальные способности. Возможно, это?  
\- И как вы себе это представляете? – забыв об уважении к старшим, Ирука стукнул ладонью по столу и заходил по кабинету.  
\- Ну, скажем так, - Хирудзен явно не обиделся, откинулся на спинку стула. – Возможно, Узумаки их счищал и, как ты говоришь, не обладая даром «видеть», стряхнул на единственное чистое звено в цепи.  
\- Точно! – осознал Ирука. – На Хатаке Какаши и на Учихе Саске застарелые мертвецы, на Узумаки Наруто они не держатся – остается Сакура. Вы гений, - выпалил Ирука.  
\- Потому я и Хокаге, - хмыкнул Хирудзен. – Ты их снять можешь?  
\- Могу.  
\- Ну, так иди, чего ждешь?  
Бывшую ученицу Ирука нашел у выхода из резиденции, «снял» мертвяков и, распрощавшись, чуть ли не на одной ножке попрыгал домой. Дома, впрочем, радость поутихла. Придуманная схема работала явно не так, как того ожидал чунин. «Нарутотерапия» команде не помогала, нужно было использовать печати, техники. Ирука ходил из угла в угол, мысленно прорабатывая возможные варианты. Словно почувствовав внутренний раздрай чунина, приперся Какаши – так не вовремя! Ирука чуть не взвыл, увидев того на пороге. Конкретно в данный момент Копирующий раздражал одним своим видом, мешая сосредоточиться, обдумать, взвесить. Но не выставлять же его вон, раз пришел? Чунин натянуто улыбнулся, пригласил джонина на кухню. Какаши, как обычно, вел беседы на отвлеченные темы, Ирука кивал невпопад, машинально отвечал, а потом и вовсе умолк.  
Погрузившись в размышления, чунин уставился в одну точку. Он почти пропускал мимо сознания повторяющиеся Убей-Умри – мерзкий шепот, что затихал только, когда рядом с Копирующим был Наруто. Наруто-Наруто-Наруто… Убей-Умри все также монотонно ездило по ушам и выбивало из колеи еще сильнее. Зачем он вообще пришел, этот странный джонин со своими странными мертвецами? Ирука сам себя осек – сам облажался: своим поведением привлек в очередной раз внимание Хатаке. Поэтому тот и пришел сразу же, видимо, рассчитывая узнать что-то новое. Банальный интерес! Хотя… какой там интерес? Не в первый же раз пришел. И чего он, Ирука, кинулся с обвинениями на Хатаке Какаши в коридоре? Ведь прекрасно помнил и знал, что мертвая, остаточная чакра лезет на того, кто сожалеет больше всех, а еще на того, кто вызывал сильные чувства у умирающего: любовь, восторг, ненависть. Он, Ирука, переволновался за детишек, что ли? Или захотел переложить на Наруто то, чем должен бы заниматься сам?  
Из раздумий чунина вырвал вопрос Хатаке:  
\- Я что, не вовремя зашел?  
Ирука глянул на часы, осознал, сколько прошло времени, и дико покраснел. Умино попытался оправдаться, но вышло еще хуже. Какаши, казалось, его объяснений даже не слушал, покивал в ответ и ушел. А вот когда за джонином закрылась дверь и пропал скрежет и шептание его мертвяков, Ирука смог наконец-то разложить все по полкам. Надо пробовать печати. Сначала на Копирующем, а потом на Саске. Другого выхода, казалось, нет.  
Это создавало проблемы личного характера: Ирука все еще боялся применять что-либо из старых свитков с техниками. А между страхами, метаниями и прочим время шло, и подошла пора чунинских экзаменов, проводимых на этот раз в Конохе. На собрании у главы деревни рассматривали соискателей. Команду Гая Ирука воспринял легко, а вот когда своих «мальцов» заявил Какаши, Ирука дернулся, собираясь опротестовать заявленных генинов, но тут его добили Асума и Куренай, выдвинув и свои команды.  
Бешенство выросло в разы. Они что, действительно все с ума посходили? Сейчас война? И детям нужно давать ранг? Злоба выплеснулась на Хатаке - вот конкретно на него Ирука и наорал. Да черт возьми! Этого джонина Ирука считал почти другом! Они столько раз разговаривали о Наруто, Саске, Сакуре, и тот ни разу даже не заикнулся, что собирается выдвигать их на экзамен. Да даже вчера! Только вчера они обсуждали рассеянность Узумаки на миссиях! Этот, с позволения, джонин Хатаке Какаши не раз и не два затрагивал тему смертей, детских смертей, между прочим! Сам об этом говорил! И что? Что он в итоге вытворяет? Сам! Сам толкает своих подопечных на такое?!  
Пытаясь не концентрировать внимание на извечном шелесте Убей-Умри, чтобы не рыкнуть это в лицо Копирующему, не прокричать, что не должны ученики отрабатывать комплексы учителя, не должны они убивать и умирать, Ирука выпалил на одном дыхании, как ему казалось, очевидные причины, почему команда идти на экзамен не должна. Скрипя зубами, Ирука проглатывал добрую половину слов из тех, что хотел сказать, и, кажется, зря. Какаши смотрел спокойно, равнодушно, и снимать детскую команду с соревнований не собирался. Ирука помнил свои чунинские состязания, помнил убитого сокомандника, сенсея, что так и не вернулся с задания, Изу, что так и не восстановился. Да он Какаши разорвать был готов.  
Накал страстей, как обычно, погасил Хирудзен – предложил предварительные туры, под эгидой Ируки. Если сенсей Академии не пропустит, то и на экзамен никто не пойдет. Не то чтобы это Ируку удовлетворило, но было, наверное, лучше, чем драка с Хатаке, Сарутоби-младшим и Юхи.

\- Раз обжегшись, дуешь на воду. Так чай не заваришь, - Хирудзен снял чайник с горелки.  
\- Это не глупость, Хокаге-сама. Я пытался объяснить им, я пытаюсь объяснить вам: сейчас не война, нам ни к чему демонстрировать мощь селенья. А эти… джонины выдвигают ребятишек - я хочу заметить, детей - на очень жесткие соревнования.  
\- Ирука, Ирука, Ирука, - Хирудзен похлопал чунина по плечу. – Чунинские состязания стали сейчас гораздо мягче. Нет такого процента смертности.  
\- Но какой-то есть? – рыкнул Ирука, выворачиваясь из-под руки Хокаге. – Знаете, выяснить завтра, что Хината Хьюга или Нара Шикамару погибли в ходе соревнования, мне совершенно не хочется.  
Рука Хирудзена замерла в воздухе.  
\- Мне тоже, - тихо сказал он, - но названые тобой генины – воины селенья, и все остальные, которых ты не назвал. У них нет другой жизни. Так же как у тебя, у меня. Мы оружие. Не безмозглое, металлическое, хорошо заточенное, а думающее, действующее, от того более опасное. Ты должен это понимать. А вопрос возраста - ну, это дань жирным мирным временам. У шиноби нет возраста, пола, да и звания, по-хорошему, нет. Кто его знает, что способен показать на поле боя маленький генин?  
От Хокаге чунин вышел с тяжелым сердцем, детишек он все-таки пропустил на экзамен – технически подкопаться было не к чему. Чтобы не говорил Хокаге, хоть и правду, хоть и все верно, а Ируке было плохо. Он желал скандалить, наорать на Копирующего еще раз, выплеснуть всю боль и грязь, потом громко хлопнуть дверью и пойти домой спать. Впервые за все время общения с Хатаке Какаши, Ирука пошел к нему домой. Однако Копирующего дома не было. «Ладно, - скрипнул зубами Ирука, - подожду». И уселся на лестнице. Какаши появился минут через двадцать, держа пакет с едой.  
\- Здравствуйте, - удивленно поприветствовал он чунина.  
За время ожидания Ирука уже перегорел. Весь яд сконцентрировался в нескольких словах, которые он и выдал:  
\- Здравствуйте, хотел сказать вам, что вы тупая самоуверенная сволочь, возомнившая себя самым крутым наставником, полностью подготовившим детей для взрослой жизни. До свидания.  
\- До свидания, - растерянно ответил Хатаке. – Эй! Подождите! – крикнул он было вслед, но Ирука уже не слушал.  
Придя домой, чунин действительно попытался уснуть, но не получалось. Мысли о полуподготовленных детях грызли, воспоминания о собственных чунинских экзаменах тоже не давали уснуть.

А чунинские экзамены, между тем, начались. Ирука лелеял надежду, что Наруто завалит письменный – нет же ж! - оранжевый ураган его проскочил! Начался второй тур – Лес Смерти. Вот как раз он и закончился препаршиво. Самоуверенность одного джонина резко упала до нуля, а ирукино «я же предупреждал» было еще одним гвоздем в крышку «гроба».  
И Хокаге был растерян. Наверное, впервые в жизни Ирука это осознал. Внешне собранный, спокойный как всегда, казалось, внутренне Хирудзен был сражен наповал. Он говорил, что абсолютно не ожидал такого исхода, а кто, мать его, должен был это ожидать? Кто, если не наставник этого самого Орочимару? С Саске и так были проблемы, а теперь они разрослись еще больше. Даже беглого взгляда на Учиху хватало, чтобы понять это. Ирука слышал, что Хатаке использовал запечатывающую технику, надеясь хоть как-то удержать проклятую метку Орочимару, но... все бы было хорошо, если б на этом и закончилось. Как оказалось, все только началось.  
Сначала было нападение на Коноху и смерть Хокаге, потом Итачи в деревне объявился, а уже после назначения новой Хокаге инициированный проклятой печатью Саске ушел из селения. 

Через три месяца, когда под предводительством Цунаде худо-бедно деревня была отстроена и жизнь в селенье наладилась, Ирука пришел к Копирующему.  
\- Здра… - приветствие чунина повисло в воздухе.  
Какаши посторонился, пропуская Ируку в квартиру. Понимал, знал все, что должен был сказать ему чунин, сказать еще три месяца назад, но тот неожиданно начал рассказывать свое. О том, что видит мертвых, что Хирудзена нет и советоваться ему больше не с кем. Возможно, Цунаде - хорошая Хокаге, но об этом пока никто ничего не знает. Окончание разговора было вообще из ряда вон выходящее: Ирука предложил вытащить мертвеца из головы Какаши, признавая, что может повредить мозг и что прошлая его попытка джонина убила.  
\- Вы поймите, - Ирука говорил спокойно, тихо, - это не души. По кому бы вы так сильно не убивались – это не тот человек, которого вы знали и любили. Это всего лишь остаток чакры, мертвой и вредной, и сознания у нее нет – только желания: есть и жить, но жить это не способно, а вот есть - да. Вам же стало лучше после того случая? – осторожно поинтересовался Умино.  
Стало, с этим Хатаке не мог не согласиться, стало намного лучше.  
\- Почему сейчас? – отстраненно спросил он.  
\- Потому что еще чуть-чуть, и оно вас сожрет целиком, - чунин отвел взгляд, его уже откровенно начало мутить.  
Он не мог смотреть на джонина без отвращения. Та сущность, в области головы, была омерзительной. Раньше она лишь обозначалась, теперь же приняла более отчетливую форму. Это было нечто похожее на громадный комок слизи, постоянно меняющийся. Иногда она походила на человеческое лицо с провалами глазниц и жадно разверстым ртом, но тут же менялась, словно лопаясь, сочась какой-то дрянью, являя собой нечто вовсе нечеловеческое. Все ее виды были одинаково тошнотворны. Казалось, что эта сущность заменяла собой закрытое маской лицо Копирующего. Какаши молчал, а сущность шипела, чавкая и хлюпая невидимым ртом: умри… умри… убей… убей…  
\- Ладно, и как это должно выглядеть? Также как тогда? – наконец-то перебив шепот «твари», спросил Какаши.  
Ирука удивленно моргнул, перевел взгляд на Копирующего, он не рассчитывал на такое быстрое согласие.  
\- Да, - кивнул он.  
\- Один момент, - Хатаке положил руку на ладонь чунину. – Если вы меня таки оставите дебилом, в приют хотя бы отведите, что ли?  
\- Это не понадобится, - уверенно парировал Умино, высвобождая ладонь. – Теперь я знаю точно, что надо делать.  
И принялся рисовать символы на полу, создавая из них круг, а потом и на ладони – ту пресловутую каплю.  
\- Ложитесь, - то ли попросил, то ли приказал Ирука. – Контролируйте дыхание и пульс.  
Капля на ладони вспыхнула медицинским зеленым свечением, а круг на полу – красным. Какаши лежал не шевелясь. Опять, как тогда, вытянулось синее, впечаталось в глаз под повязку, туда, где был шаринган – доли секунды и багрово-черное нечто, истошно завизжав, полезло за синим, обратно в ладонь Ируки. Умино начал медленно отводить руку, пытаясь разорвать контакт, но синий захват новой вспышкой влетел в джонина. «Опять что-то не так? – поднялась было паника в мозгу чунина, но он почти сразу же сообразил, - остатки второй сущности!» А ведь Ирука был уверен, что они уже слились воедино! Эти вышли гораздо быстрее. Как только разорвался контакт с Хатаке, Умино впечатал руку в пол в уничтожающие чакру символы защитного круга - не смог, капля остановила, а сущности между ладонью чунина и полом затрещали холодными искрами и осыпались невидимым прахом. И стало очень тихо. Было лишь слышно, как дышит Какаши.  
\- Все? – спросил Хатаке. – Можно вставать?  
\- Ни в коем случае, - остановил его Ирука, даже придержал за плечо. – У вас еще реакция должна пойти.  
\- Какая? – удивился Копирующий. – Я себя отлично чувствую.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - искренне порадовался Ирука. – Но все же воздействие провожу я, и мне виднее. Лежите. Можете разговаривать со мной.  
\- А о чем? – Какаши отчаянно зевнул. – Ох, извините. Что-то сон наваливается.  
\- Спите, - согласился Ирука. – Если холодно, то я вам одеяло принесу.  
\- Да бросьте вы, - Хатаке фыркнул. – Я ж шиноби все-таки. Ладно, если вы не против, - бормотнул Копирующий, закрыл глаз и засопел.  
Ирука сидел рядом с Какаши, следил за его дыханием, порой проверяя пульс – все было отлично! Даже не верилось, что все прошло настолько гладко. В старых свитках были описаны возможные побочные эффекты, но они не проявились, и это тоже было отлично. Больше всего Умино страшился именно последствий, ведь сущность, висевшая на Хатаке, все-таки была не из обычных. Шаринган – чужая часть тела, когда-то была собственностью той сущности, когда-то точно была частью Учихи Обито. В этом Ирука был практически уверен, хоть и не озвучивал это Копирующему.  
Очень хотелось пить и чего-нибудь сладкого, хоть сахарного песка ложкой, но сходить на кухню Ирука опасался. Промучился так больше часа, наблюдая за «пациентом», но когда начала кружиться голова и полетели мушки перед глазами, все же выскочил на кухню. Чайник, правда, чунин ставить не стал, налил большую кружку воды из-под крана и цапнул сахарницу. Вернувшись, он сел у круга, грыз рафинат и запивал водой. «Чистый» Хатаке все так же тихо посапывал. Умино даже залюбовался, глядя на него. Он настолько привык видеть копошащихся мертвяков на Копирующем, что вот сейчас, в данный конкретный момент, буквально смотрел новым взглядом на Хатаке – теплым, приветливым. Такой Какаши привлекал, а не отталкивал.  
\- А мне? – спросил Хатаке, не открывая глаз.  
Ирука тряхнул головой, прогоняя лишние мысли, пересел ближе к Какаши:  
\- Я помогу, - придерживая голову Копирующего, помог напиться.  
\- Вода – это основа жизни, - веско сообщил Хатаке, кладя голову обратно на пол. – Когда я был маленький, я ходил в городской сад смотреть на лебедей.  
А вот эта, казалось, простая фраза вызвала у Умино приступ паники: какие лебеди в Конохе?  
\- В какой городской парк? – неуверенно переспросил он.  
\- Старый парк. В Эдо, - Какаши по-прежнему не открывал глаз.  
\- Вы жили в Эдо?  
\- Не знаю, - Какаши повозил затылком по полу, - может, я об этом читал?  
\- А как вас зовут? – все более и более тревожился чунин.  
Джонин фыркнул:  
\- Хатаке Какаши меня зовут. Сенсей, я вас просто дразню.  
Ирука моментально взвился, кулак взметнулся и затормозился в сантиметре от лица Копирующего:  
\- Если бы я только что, - прошипел чунин, - не оказывал воздействие на ваш мозг, а лишние сотрясения вам ни к чему…  
Хатаке рассмеялся. Он выглядел счастливым, даже, пожалуй, слишком счастливым. Похоже, это было одним из побочных эффектов. Приступ эйфории? Началось?  
\- Вы не сердитесь, - снова начал Хатаке, похоже, его язык начал заплетаться. – Вы очень славный, знаете? И такой смешной. А вот почему вам девушки не нравятся?  
Ирука попросту впал в ступор от такого вопроса, подобной информированности от Копирующего он никак не ожидал, впрочем, как и наглости. А между тем, Какаши продолжал задавать вопросы, а ответы его, кажется, не интересовали.  
\- А домашние животные вам нравятся? А какие? А я люблю рыбу. Нет, не как домашнее животное, а кушать. Домашнее животное кушать я бы не стал. А вы любите читать? Я в одной книжке прочитал, что луна состоит из зеленого сыра, а вы как думаете?  
Ирука побледнел: сумеречное сознание или все-таки угробил последний шаринган деревни, ниндзю тысячи техник, Хатаке Какаши? А тот продолжал:  
\- А вот как вы думаете, кто придумал форму шиноби? Он идиот. В ней жарко и защитных функций минимум. А еще качели в парке, почему они такие маленькие? Можно подумать, только дети это любят. А еще свиньи. Вы знаете, они едят своих детенышей. Правда, эскимосы тоже, когда у них голод, но только мужчины. А можно я на живот повернусь?  
\- Нельзя, - как можно спокойнее, но твердо запретил Умино.  
Минут десять-пятнадцать Хатаке продолжал сыпать идиотскими вопросами, потом замолк. Ирука выждал немного и окликнул:  
\- Хатаке-сан.  
\- Что? – откликнулся джонин.  
\- Вам все еще интересно из сыра луна или нет?  
\- Мне, может, и интересно, - речь Копирующего теперь была гораздо медленнее, - но вам-то с чего?  
\- Вы меня об этом спрашивали.  
\- Правда? – удивился Хатаке. – Не помню. Спать очень хочется.  
\- Погодите, - Ирука наклонился над Какаши. – А что помните?  
\- Да все вроде помню, - так же медленно отозвался он, - если в коме не провалялся лет пять.  
\- Что последнее? – потребовал Ирука.  
\- Вы вытаскивали мертвяка. Видимо, успешно. Я могу поспать?  
\- Спите, - позволил Умино.  
Хатаке снова еле слышно засопел, чунин же сидел рядом, иногда прощупывал пульс у Копирующего скорее для самоуспокоения, ведь в этом уже не было нужды. В свитках, старых и потрепанных, тех, что годами выискивал Ирука, указывалось, что самое худшее – конвульсии и смерть - наступали в первые несколько минут после применения техники. Спустя несколько часов «объекту», по сути, уже ничего не грозило. И сумеречное сознание – признак восстановления нейронных связей - было нормой, но выражается же оно у каждого индивида по-разному! Волноваться не стоило. Глупые вопросы это всего лишь один из признаков восстановления работы мозга в нормальном режиме. И сон – тоже нормально. Волноваться ведь не стоило?  
Ирука в очередной раз потянулся к руке Копирующего - пульс участился, и дыхание тоже. Чунин хлопнул Какаши по лицу и тряхнул за плечи:  
\- Какаши-сенсей? – обеспокоено позвал он.  
Открыв глаз, Копирующий рефлекторно схватил чунина за руки:  
\- А?  
\- Да нет, ничего, - успокаивающе сообщил Ирука.  
\- А, - снова повторил Какаши и закрыл глаз.  
Впрочем, лежал он спокойно не так уж и долго, минуты две от силы, потом издал какой-то неопределенный звук и резко приподнялся, подтягивая колени к животу.  
\- Что?.. – вопрос Ирука оборвал на половине, взгляд чунина скользнул по промежности Какаши. - Это последствия, - смутившись, начал было объяснять Умино, тактично отворачиваясь к стене.  
\- И?  
– Все это последствия: сумеречное сознание как результат воздействия, первая волна эйфории - всех люблю, со всеми дружу, со всеми общаюсь, - быстро тараторил Ирука, чувствуя, как от смущения горят уши. - Потом откат, скорее всего сон. Потом вторая волна: зачастую возбуждение - всех люблю сексуально, вплоть до…  
Тут Ирука смешался окончательно, стесняясь озвучить.  
\- Ну, и дальше что? – спросил флегматично Какаши.  
\- Дальше, снова откат. И если хорошо работали с нейронными импульсами, полное восстановление в пределах пяти часов.  
\- Ага, - многозначительно протянул Какаши. – А вы хорошо с ними работали? – рассмеялся он.  
\- Надеюсь, да, - парировал Ирука. – Ваши импульсы - это потенциал деревни.  
\- Вы очень аккуратный человек, я вам верю.  
Разговор перетек в расспросы о самочувствии, о воспоминаниях, отвлекая от второй фазы эйфории. Весьма быстро Копирующий взял себя под контроль и несколько следующих часов говорил, слушал, отвечал на вопросы Ируки.  
Ну вот, похоже, все было в норме.  
\- Все закончилось. Все в порядке, - вставая, чунин чуть покачнулся, махнул рукой. - Мне пора. Удачного дня, - и направился к двери.  
А вот там его неожиданно схватили за плечо, притянули голова к голове и прошептали в ухо:  
\- А предпочтения у нас одинаковые. И последствия никуда не исчезли, Ирука-сенсей.  
У чунина перехватило дыхание:  
\- Обсудим это в другой раз, - медленно выдохнул он. – До свидания.  
Уже спускаясь по лестнице вниз, Ирука услышал глухой удар кулака о стену. Эйфория, вторая стадия – всех люблю сексуально - конечно, прошла. Но переспать с Копирующим после такого воздействия, пожалуй, было бы слишком большой нагрузкой на сосуды мозга Какаши. Наверное, он поймет, потом, когда Ирука это расскажет. Или не поймет. Там будет видно, что послужило толчком: счастье от сброшенного груза или что-то другое. Ведь неспроста же Какаши таскался к нему все эти годы? Впрочем, все это выяснится потом, сейчас же Ируке надо было придумать причину, чтобы прийти «в гости» к Митараши Анко и ее огражденным проклятой печатью мертвякам, ведь «особенные» были не только у Хатаке Какаши.  
\- Анко-сан! Погодите! – прокричал чунин, увидев в конце улицы Митараши, и побежал, нагоняя куноичи.

 

Конец


End file.
